LITTLE BRAT LUHAN
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: LuMin (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Mempunyai tetangga yang super keren itu senang sekali rasanya. Tapi jika orang itu se-usil Luhan sih, MinSeok ogah. Luhan itu sinting, dia tukang gombal dan raja alay. Setiap perempuan yang dia temui pasti dirayu dan kalau sudah terkena rayuannya, akan langsung ditinggalkan. Istilahnya sih Dia itu tukang PHP, dan sialnya MinSeok sudah pernah terkena rayuan dari mulut kotornya. Itulah mengapa ia jadi sensitif mendengar nama luhan disebut-sebut dalam obrolannya bersama anggota geng miliknya seperti sekarang. Geng yang mereka namai 'Teenie weenie Beetie' ini, digawangi oleh Minseok, tentu saja, Kyungsoo wanita bermarga Do yang sukanya melotot walau nggak disuruh, dan satu lagi yang paling bohai bernama Park baekhyun, sebenarnya sih Byun baekhyun, hanya saja wanita berbadan sexy itu selalu mengatakan suatu saat dirinya akan bermarga park, karena ia sangat mengidolakan adik kapten tim basket, Kris park, yang bernama park chanyeol dan memimpikan akan menjadi istrinya suatu saat nanti jika mereka sudah dewasa, itulah alasan mengapa dirinya ngotot sekali ingin dipanggil park baekhyun, padahal yang bersangkutan saja –park chanyeol- tidak sudi meladeninya.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, kris yang tukang PHP, sama seperti Lu han, rusa china yang terdampar di Korea selatan bersama gerombolannya itu. Chanyeol justru mempunyai sifat dingin sedingin es, kata kris sih chanyeol itu seperti mendiang ibunya, sama-sama jutek kalau didekati lawan jenis, kalau yang ini kris ketahui dari dongeng sebelum tidur dari ayahnya sewaktu mereka masih TK. Dongeng dari kisah nyata yang bisa membuatnya nangis bombay karena akan mengingat ibunya yang cantik jelita seperti princess syahrini.

Kembali lagi ke geng para wanita, kyungsoo sedang semangat-semangatnya menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa berkenalan dengan OB sekolah mereka yang bernama, Kim Jong in yang kelakuannya itu sebelas-dua belas dari Lu Han, dia tukang godain wanita. Tak terkecuali dengan minseok, dulu sewaktu dirinya ingin pipis di toilet dan nggak sengaja ketemu Jongin dirinya malah dirayu habis-habisan sampai dia hampir pipis dicelana. Untungnya minseok mempunyai sifat jutek dan dingin kayak chanyeol, jadi ia bisa terbebas dari gangguan OB item seperti Jongin yang ia acuhkan sampai mulut OB itu berbusa sendiri karena kebanyakan ngomong. Ugh, mengingat itu membuat perutnya kenyang sendiri ditambah lagi dengan kyungsoo yang nyerocos nggak jelas arahnya.

"Kyung, bisa nggak sih nggak usah bahas cowok-cowok aneh itu? kepalau pusing dan perutku mual mendengarmu menyebut nama Rusa jadi-jadian itu!" kesal Minseok sambil memegangi kepala dan perut. Kyungsoo tanpa disuruh langsung memasang mata O.O nya melihat reaksi pentolan Geng nya.

"Kau ini! kalau punya dendam sama Luhan jangan dilampiasin ke kita dong! Lagian siapa suruh kemakan rayuannya Luhan, kamu kan pernah bilang kalau nggak akan bisa jadi korban PHP nya tapi nyatanya apa? Kamu sendiri yang kemakan omonganmu" sembur Si cantik Do dengan semangat pejuangnya. Enak saja dia harus mengalah! Dia kan lagi kasmaran, ya nggak?

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi autis dengan ponselnya hanya melihat sekilas lalu kembali lagi ke dunia nya. Sebenarnya sih sedari tadi dia tidak mendengarkan ocehan kyungsoo, sama seperti minseok, kepalanya juga pusing mendengar celotehannya yang kadang suka nggak jelas. Tapi baekhyun memilih tidak peduli, lagipula entar juga berhenti sendiri. Orang kayak kyungsoo itu kalo diladenin malah tambah nyerocos apalagi kalo hatinya lagi berbunga-bunga seperti sekarang. Pasti susah diberhentiin, dan tragis minseok yang kena omelan gadis cebol itu.

Minseok menggebrak meja kantin yang sedari tadi mereka gunakan sebagai tumpuan tangan-tangan mungil mereka dengan penuh emosi. Tanpa menunggu lama, minseok berjalan meninggalkan kedua anggota geng nya dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Belum juga ada 5 langkah, dirinya harus berhenti lagi karena ada rusa china yang menjadi topik permbicaraannya tadi sedang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah pongah, mata yang sengaja ia naik turunkan kearah minseok, bermaksud menggoda gadis keturunan china-korea itu. tapi minseok tidak menggubrisnya, ia justru semakin emosi melihat tampang bodoh Lu Han.

'Ada apa sih dengan hari ini? tidak kyungsoo, tidak Lu Han. Kenapa semuanya harus menyebalkan sih!' batin minseok dengan napas pendek-pendek terlihat sekali kalau sedang kesal.

"Hai sexy..." sapa si sinting Luhan. Ia masih belum mau menyingkir dari hadapan minseok ketika gadis itu sengaja berkelit ingin melewati sisi yang lain tapi luhan malah ikut-ikutan bergeser ke arah yang sama, bermaksud menahan minseok agar tidak jadi melangkah.

"Minggir bodoh!" bentak minseok dengan kesal. Semua seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka berdua. Luhan masa bodo dan tetap berdiri ditempat semula, jangan pikir ia takut karena dibentak oleh si sexy minseok, Ugh pantang bagi laki-laki manly, seperti Luhan. Ia suka sekali menggoda minseok apalagi sampai gadis itu benar-benar emosi lalu setelah itu ia akan puas tertawa. Saat di rumah pun juga begitu –mereka kan tetangga- rumah mereka hanya bersebalahan yang dibatasi tembok. Semenjak pindah ke korea luhan menemukan mangsa se-empuk minseok yang nggak pernah nggak ngeladenin luhan kalo lagi dijahilin.

"Galak banget. Lagi PMS ya?" bukannya menjawab, mendengar pertanyaan kurang sopan dari Luhan minseok langsung menendang tulang kering pria berperawakan kurus didepannya. Luhan memang tidak akan bergeming walau dibentak oleh minseok, tapi kalau kejadiannya sampai ditendang seperti ini siapa yang bisa tetap diam saja?

Luhan memegangi kakinya dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat agar sakitnya sedikit hilang. Memanfaatkan itu, minseok sengaja menyenggol lengan Luhan hingga pria china itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan limbung ke kiri. Semua teman-temannya menertawakan playboy cap Teri sepertinya yang diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh Quen Minseok.

"Brengsek! Diam kalian semua!" bentaknya karena saking malunya. Bukannya diam, mereka semua masih tetap menertawakannya malah ada sampai yang menggebrak-gebrak meja karena saking gelinya bahkan Kris yang kebetulan ada disana sampai memutar-mutar handuk penuh keringatnya ke udara seolah sedang menunggang kuda dari meksiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok memasuki kelasnya dengan alis bersatu. Hidungnya kembang-kempis karena emosinya masih belum hilang.

"Dasar rusa bodoh! berani-beraninya menggodaku!" ocehnya seorang diri meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menggebuk tas slempang milik chen –teman sebangkunya- hingga berbunyi 'Krak' yang sangat jelas. Minseok berhenti sebentar tapi ia lanjut lagi dan tidak peduli, meski ada gadget yang pecah didalam sana ia tetap tidak peduli, ia sedang marah dan kekesalannya harus segera dilampiaskan. Tas chen yang malang.

Kelas masih sepi, karena para penghuninya masih pada jajan di kantin, tapi tak lama masuklah si ketua kelas, bernama SuHo yang ayahnya raja Ikan –maksudnya, ayahnya mandor ikan- di kampungnya. Rumah SuHo dekat dengan pesisir, jadi tidak heran jika ayahnya berprofesi sebagai pengepul hasil tangkapan ikan milik nelayan sekitar rumahnya. Tapi anehnya, meski rumahnya dekat dengan pesisir kulit suho nggak sehitam kulitnya pak OB sekolah, jongin. Ini aneh, sepertinya mereka berdua tertukar ketika bayi.

Suho kaget ketika minseok masih saja menggebuk tas milik chen. Bukan kaget karena suaranya, ia kaget karena tas chen yang tadinya gagah (?) berubah menjadi lembek (?) karena ulah minseok. Sebagai ketua kelas yang peduli dengan sesama, suho berjalan mendekati minseok –yang diam-diam dia sukai sejak kelas 1 SMA- meski ia tahu reaksi minseok tidak akan sebaik biasanya, tapi ia pantang melihat wanita yang ia sukai marah-marah seperti itu.

"Kim minseok, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suho sambil perlahan mengambil tas na'as chen yang menjadi korban dari terkaman kuku-kuku tajam –macan- minseok. Hampir ditarik sampai menjauh beberapa centi, minseok dengan kasar kembali merebutnya membuat niat baik suho mengkerut seperti spongebob kehabisan air.

"Kenapa?! Kau mau memarahiku! Kenapa kau sama dengan mereka sih?! Menyebalkan!"

Brukk

Itu bukan suara kelapa muda jatuh, atau suara mangga pak roni yang jatuh, tapi itu suara suho yang didorong kasar oleh minseok dan jatuh ke bangku dihadapan minseok. Suho sampai melotot karena kaget, wajahnya yang tampan bak malaikat surga harus tampak konyol beberapa waktu lalu karena saking terkejutnya.

Tenaga minseok, memang tidak main-main. Tenaganya sama dengan 5x bison yang sedang menyeruduk, hanya dengan sekali dorongan saja. Pantas jika lelaki krempeng, sekerempeng Luhan harus jatuh tadi.

"Min-minseok kau sedang emosi, jadi tenangkan dulu dirimu. Kau membuatku takut untuk menenangkanmu" ujar suho sedikit ketakutan, takut setelah ia didorong tadi, selanjutnya ia akan disruduk secara tiba-tiba oleh si –bison- minseok. Minseok yang sadar dari ke-kalap-annya segera mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga ia mengusap wajahnya yang ayu itu dengan perasaan menyesal.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia sudah berlaku tidak baik pada suho tadi. Dan ia malu. Sebagai wanita yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang , minseok harus meminta maaf kepada suho.

"Suh-..." belum sempat ia meminta maaf, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk Luhan datang dengan mata mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari mata O.O nya kyungsoo.

"Hey minseok! Beraninya kau mempermalukanku didepan anak-anak! Kau ini ya! Benar-benar!" marah Luhan dengan menggebu-nggebu sampai tidak sadar ludahnya sudah muncrat ke seragam SuHo yang bersih. Kemeja suho yang awalnya putih karena rajin diberi pemutih kini berwarna coklat kekuningan karena ludah Luhan yang mungkin mengandung bakteri. Suho memandang ngeri kearah mulut luhan yang masih komat-kamit tidak jelas, terlihat slomotion dimata suho sampai membuatnya semakin mual hingga ia tidak tahan dan berlari terbirit-birit ke toilet karena saking jijiknya.

"Diam!" bentak minseok setelah suho meninggalkan mereka berdua dikelas. Luhan tidak mau diam, ia tetap marah-marah kepada minseok, gadis itu sengaja menutupi kupingnya karena terasa panah sampai hampir mendidih mendengar umpatan kasar Luhan.

"... Kalau bukan perempuan, sudah ku telanjangi kau didepan anak-anak! Dan ku ikat kau di tiang bendera! Biar tahu rasa!" Luhan ini maksudnya ingin mengancam atau ingin mengajak minseok melakukan yang iya-iya sih? Bahasanya kenapa harus sampai melakukan penelanjangan?

"Stop Luhan! Jangan membuatku semakin emosi!" sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit malu ketika mendengar luhan akan menelanjanginya, sebagai perempuan normal ia akan malu jika ada lelaki yang menggunakan kata itu kepadanya,apalagi ini luhan yang melakukan –kan dulunya ia pernah menyukai lelaki china itu- tetapi ia pura-pura tidak peduli, minseok berdiri dari duduknya, meski tingginya tak lebih dari bahu luhan tapi gadis itu tetap berani balik menatap luhan yang sama-sama menatapnya sengit. Jarak tubuh mereka sudah sangat dekat, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Apa lihat-lihat! Minta dicium ya?!" tantang luhan dengan sewot kepada minseok. Perempuan chubby didepannya semakin mendidih bahkan napasnya semakin terasa menabrak permukaan sekitar dada hingga leher luhan –napasnya menembus tingginya-.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan diperut luhan berhasil minseok berikan kepada lelaki sinting itu.

"Dasar Gila!" luhan masih meringis kesakitan karena pukulan super dari minseok. Ia bersumpah ia ingin menangis sekarang, pagi tadi ia lupa sarapan -sebenarnya waktu ke kantin tadi ia ingin makan untuk mengganjal perutnya, tapi karena bertemu minseok dan terjadi tendangan hebat tadi ia urung untuk makan- .

Tapi ia urung karena ada minseok disana. Hampir lima menit luhan masih kekeuh memegangi perutnya dengan sedikit membungkuk, membuat minseok sedikit khawatir. Yang tadinya sedikit, menjadi khawatir beneran.

Minseok merasa bersalah dan sedikit menurunkan pandangannya melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah merah karena menahan erangannya.

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya kasar begitu tahu kalau Luhan tidak sedang mengerjainya. Lelaki menyebalkan –versinya- itu sedang kesakitan karenanya.

'Apa tadi itu terlalu keras ya?' batin minseok berkecamuk.

Ia mencoba mengguncang bahu luhan agar lelaki itu mau berdiri tegap.

"Hey, jangan bercanda" minseok mencoba membangun keyakinan bahwa luhan hanya bercanda, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda amukan dari luhan, berarti pria cantik itu memang tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ughhh..." luhan melenguh samar karena nyeri diperutnya belum mau hilang. Itu semakin membuat minseok merasa bersalah dan wajahnya semakin mengkerut.

"Luhan, maaf tadi aku kelepasan. Apa kau kesaki-..."

SRET

Tiba-tiba luhan berdiri tegap dan menepis tangan lembut minseok yang memegang bahunya, karena merasa bersalah. Tidak seperti biasanya, lelaki itu akan langsung marah-marah namun kali ini ia hanya diam sambil berlagak kalau ia baik-baik saja. Minseok memandangi punggung kurus itu dengan pandangan sangat menyesal. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Dalam sehari ini ia sudah membuat 2 laki-laki terluka karenanya-yang suho nggak sih-. Minseok kurang jago dalam hal menahan emosinya, dan ia harus mencatat itu agar ia bisa melatihnya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya sedari tadi pikiran minseok tidak bisa fokus pada materi yang diterangkan oleh Pak Kim didepan, duduknya pun terlihat gelisah seperti ingin pipis tetapi bukan itu. ia memikirkan rusa china bodohnya, Xi Luhan. Sedari tadi –setelah insiden pemukulan tadi- ia tidak melihat batang hidung luhan di bangkunya. Minseok masih belum sadar jika ia sudah setengah melamun memandangi arah bangku luhan yang hanya tertinggal tas punggungnya disana.

TUK!

"Awww!" ia meringis kesakitan lalu sedetik kemudian ia dapat mendengar seluruh temannya –tak terkecuali kyungsoo dan baekhyun- menertawakannya karena terkena lemparan spidol dari Pak Kim didepan sana. Minseok menciut melihat wajah garang guru matematika itu, dengan takut-takut ia berdiri dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Kim minseok! Jika kau tak berniat mengikuti pelajaranku sebaiknya kau keluar!" minseok gelagapan, ia ingin menangis tapi tidak jadi daripada semakin ditertawakan –kan tidak lucu-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok kini sudah berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan kesehatan. Otak jenius nya menyimpulkan jika Luhan ada disini, maka dari itu ia kesini untuk melihat kondisi pria itu, sekaligus untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Gadis itu memutar gagang pintu dengan sangat pelan hingga tidak menimbulkan suara putaran yang kentara, dan berhasil. Saat ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, ia hanya melihat beberapa kasur yang dihuni oleh beberapa siswa yang sakit, salah satunya ditempati oleh chanyeol?

'Chanyeol?' batin minseok keheranan. Ia bersumpah akan mengatakan ini kepada baekhyun nanti, tapi nanti ... kan keperluannya kesini bukan untuk itu melainkan menemukan luhan, ya laki-laki cantik yang ia tinju tadi, dimana dia?

Saat minseok akan masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang karena sekarang terpampang dihadapannya tubuh kurus milik Luhan. Pandangannya masih sama seperti terkahir kali mereka bertatap muka, Luhan yang dingin dan minseok yang merasa bersalah.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun Luhan maupun minseok tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey kalian jika ingin berciuman di luar sana! Jangan disitu! Kalian membuat anginnya masuk!" itu chanyeol, lelaki jangkung idaman baekhyun itu nampak kesal karena mereka berdua membiarkan pintu UKS terbuka lebar hingga membiarkan angin musim gugur masuk ke dalam ruangan kesehatan itu.

Luhan masih tetap bergeming dan sedetik kemudian ia menyeret minseok pergi dari sana.

Langkah lelaki berparas china itu sangat lebar hingga membuat minseok kesulitan mengimbanginya, berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh jika tidak di tahan luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampailah mereka di belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi meski ada taman kecil disana. Minseok masih ketakutan dan Luhan masih diam saja.

SYUUUUH~~

Suara angin musim gugur yang bertiup kencang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering di pohon.

"Eummm... Lu-luhan.." panggil minseok takut-takut. Luhan masih diam, dan minseok meneguk ludahnya kasar.

'matilah kau minseok!' ujarnya dalam hati dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana kalau luhan sampai balas dendam? Bisa habis nyawanya.

"A-aku mau minta maaf..." gadis itu ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud agar luhan mau menjabat uluran tangannya sebagai tanda damai tapi luhan tak kunjung memberikan respon sampai minseok putus asa dan menyimpulkan jika luhan tak ingin memaafkannya. Baru saja minseok akan menarik tangannya, tapi luhan justru menariknya dengan kasar dan mencium gadis itu dengan brutal.

"Mmmpphh! Mmmmph!" Berontak minseok dengan sekuat tenaga sampai ia benar-benar kewalahan karena luhan terus menyesap bibir bawahnya hingga pria itu memasukkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut minseok dengan kasar. Minseok ingin menangis tetapi rasanya air matanya susah untuk keluar, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah sambil beberapa kali memukul dada luhan jika ada kesempatan. Ciuman sepihak itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai keduanya terngah-engah karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru mereka.

Luhan tersenyum miring kearah minseok yang menunduk –gadis itu menangis- tidak bersuara. Itu adalam ciuman pertamanya. Dan kenapa lelaki brengsek seperti luhan yang harus merampasnya?

"Itu adalah balasan karena kau sudah berani memukulku" ucap Luhan dengan nada sengit. Tadi Luhan yang diam dan sekarang giliran minseok. Penampilan gadis itu sungguh mengerikan, kemajanya mencuat kesana-sini dan rambutnya yang setengah basah karena berkeringat –akibat ulah luhan-. Mereka masih diam, namun bedanya luhan diam dengan senyum liciknya dan minseok yang menahan isakannya.

"Kau jahat!" setelah mengatakan itu, minseok langsung berlari dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun yang bisa saja ada disana.

Luhan melongo tidak percaya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sampai pandangannya terhadap rambut hitam minseok menjadi kosong.

'apa aku sudah keterlaluan?' batinnya masih belum yakin. Tetapi ia cepat-cepat menggeleng dan menunjukkan tampang pongahnya.

"Biarkan saja! Gadis menyebalkan sepertinya harus mendapat pelajaran, biar kapok!" bangganya kepada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan lalu bersiul-siul tidak jelas disepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan tidak tahu pastinya kapan ia merasa jika Minseok menghindar darinya akhir-akhir ini. jika biasanya setelah di jahili olehnya, si minseok akan mencak-mencak sendiri maka tidak dengan beberapa minggu terakhir. Minseok menjadi pendiam jika melihat dirinya, dan bahkan ketika mereka pulang dengan bis yang sama minseok nggak mau duduk bersebalahan dengannya meski kursi yang kosong hanya disebelahnya.

Ia jadi pusing sendiri mencari cara agar bisa mendekati minseok, teman-teman se-gengnya minseok juga ikut-ikutan menghindarinya, bahkan kemarin baekhyun dengan sengaja mencoret-coret kertas ulangan miliknya ketika harus ditukarkan ke penduduk kelas yang lain untuk dikoreksi. Diantara coretan-coretan itu Luhan dapat menyimpulkan jika tulisan baekhyun memang sangat jelek, terbukti ketika menuliskan namanya saja baekhyun seperti menulisnya menjadi 'Juhan' -_- Luhan berjanji tidak akan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menulis karya ilmiah untuk tugas mereka di akhir sekolah nanti jika ia dikelompokkan dengan baekhyun. Atau jika boleh nego, ia memilih dikelompokkan dengan minseok saja. Hihihi, luhan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan dirinya bisa setiap hari menjahili kim minseok yang sexy itu jika mereka memang dalam satu kelompok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan masih ngelamun sewaktu sehun –itu adiknya- tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya.

Sehun satu tahun dibawahnya dan minseok ngomong-ngomong. Asal kalian tahu saja, yang suka sama minseok itu ada banyak, selain Suho dan Jongdae, si sehun juga –bahkan mungkin Luhan termasuk-.

"Kak!" sapanya tak ramah saking hebohnya. Luhan mendengus sebentar lalu nglanjutin ngelamunnya, ia merasa terganggu karena sehun BTW. Sehun merasa dikecawakan, dan dengan greget ia menarik tas luhan yang sengaja dibuat bantal oleh kakaknya itu.

"Apa sih?!" tanya luhan sewot, sementara sehun hanya memamerkan gusi bergiginya (?) dengan sangat lebar.

"Apa?!" luhan semakin sebal ketika sehun menengadahkan kedua tangan kehadapannya tanpa berbicara apa maksudnya.

"Minta uang jajan dooong!" ujar sehun dengan wajah nggak tahu malunya. Secara reflek Luhan menggebukkan tas gendong miliknya ke kepala pemuda dengan wajah mirip dengannya itu.

"Kau ini ya! Sudah menganggu, mintanya yang enak-enak pula! Tadi kan kau sudah dikasih uang jajan sama mama! Mau minta uang jajanku lagi! enak saja! Kau pikir aku ini bank titil! Dasar adik bodoh! tak tahu malu!" semprotnya tak mau berhenti seperti sepeda goltrap yang nggak ada rem nya.

"Ampun kak! Aduh! Aduh! thetop! thakit! Aw! Aw aw aw! Hey hidungku! Berhenti! Luhan! berhenti bodoh!" mendengar umpatan kasar dari sehun, luhan semakin menaikkan intensitas gebukannya hingga membuat Sehun hampir mimisan kalo terus-terusan dipukuli secara membabi buta oleh kakaknya sendiri, beruntungnya Mas kris yang siang itu nggak sengaja lewat dikelas luhan langsung memisahkan aktivitas 'sepuluh jari menghajar sehun' dengan menarik kerah sehun sampai anak itu hampir kehabisan nafas dan megap-megap kayak pesut terdampar. Mas kris langsung membawa kabur sehun agar bocah albino itu bisa selamat dari amukan mas luhan yang ganas. Meski ia tak tahu kenapa luhan bisa sampai sebegitu teganya memukuli sehun yang imut, Kris juga tak tahu jika jiwa Pahlawan supernya tiba-tiba datang dan dirinya bergerak secara reflek untuk segera menolong orang yang tertindas seperti sehun.

"Brengsek! Lihat saja sepulang sekolah nanti! Akan kubuang semua koleksi majalahnya" ujar luhan masih ngos-ngosan antara capek dan kesel menahan amarahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong sehun kan nge-fans banget sama mbak Kerr, bukan Cuma embaknya sih tapi sama lambang kelinci imut yang nempel di sisi majalahnya juga, katanya sih itu imut sampai-sampai sehun mengguntingi lambang kelinci putih bertelinga panjang itu dan me-laminating-nya agar tidak rusak dimakan rayap.

Luhan berniat melanjutkan lagi aksi ngelamunnya, tapi belum juga duduk, matanya terlebih dulu melihat minseok yang masuk ke kelas dengan kedua temannya. 'sepertinya mereka baru habis dari kantin' batin luhan sok tahu, lantaran tak sengaja melihat ada bekas cabe yang nangkring di belahan gigi mentimunnya Kyungsoo sewaktu gadis itu tertawa lebar tanpa dihalangi apapun –maksudnya tangan yang menutupi mulutnya ketika tertawa-.

"Kalian itu dasar cewek! Makan mulu nggak tahu ya kalo badan kalian itu udah kayak karung pemulung yang udah penuh!" celetuk luhan nggak tahu malu dengan cekikikan, saking pengin nya dapet respon mbak minseok. Tapi kenyataan memang pahit daripada harapan. Geng wanita-wanita bohay –menurut survey luhan- itu tidak ada yang menggubris ucapannya. Jangankan menggubris, melihatnya pun ogah-ogahan. Seolah luhan itu kayak eek ayam yang pantang di pelototin.

Shit! Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Kepalanya sudah mengecil sebesar biji salak karena saking malunya di acuhkan.

"Hey! Dasar gadis-gadis cebol! Sok cantik! Kalo ada orang yang ngajak ngomong itu didengerin?! Dasar cewek! Kalian pikir, kalian itu cantik?! Ugh Cantik pantatmu!" umpat luhan kesekian kalinya, sekali lagi DEMI mendapat respon minseok. Tapi apa yang diharapkan luhan memang tidak akan pernah terjadi sepertinya, sampai ia bebal sendiri dan nggak mau ngomong lagi sampai kelas berakhir hari itu. dia ngambek. Ngambeknya ia lampiasin ke Tao, cowok china mandarin yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya. Se-sisa kelas hari itu Kalo nggak digunain buat ngusilin rambutnya tao, Luhan akan menyenggol lengan cowok itu ketika mereka harus menulis materi dari papan tulis. Luhan melakukannya berulang-ulang Sampai-sampai pemuda itu hampir menangis karena luhan itu memang bandel, anaknya nggak bisa dibilangin. Unyeng-unyeng nya bahkan ada 3.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah Luhan yang sadar diri dicuekin sama minseok dan geng nya, lelaki itu sedikit menjadi pendiam. Tapi nggak juga sih, nyatanya dia masih suka membully siapa saja yang dia temuin. Bedanya dia kapok nggak mau godain geng nya minseok lagi.

Melihat itu, minseok bukannya senang malah menjadi sedikit terganggu, maksudnya dia terganggu karena merasa ada yang hilang. Biasanya kan dia bakalan ngrasa diperhatiin sama luhan, meski caranya bisa dibilang ekstrim sih tapi minseok suka Luhan yang jahil yang ngerahin segala cara buat dapet perhatiannya dia.

Dan masalah dibelakang sekolah itu, ini sudah lebih dari 2 minggu setelah kejadian itu. minseok sendiri masih bungkam, dia trauma bahkan nggak mau ngelihat wajah luhan yang kayak Om-om mesum minta dibelai. Pas kejadian di bis pun masih terus berkelanjutan, minseok nggak mau duduk disebelah luhan, dia takut dicium lagi. jika memang keadaan tidak menguntungkan untuk minseok, misal kejadian saat hanya bangku disebelah luhan yang kosong, minseok sampai bela-belain berani tukar posisi dengan mas-mas dari kantor kelurahan yang kebetulan jam pulang kerja-nya sama dengan anak-anak SMA. Ketika minseok akan duduk dibangku mas-mas tersebut, si Luhan malah berdiri dan mendekat kearahnya. Maksudnya Luhan berdiri selama di bis dideketnya minseok, gitu.

Minseok membuang pikiran-pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan luhan. Dia melirik kearah baekhyun yang mau duduk di bangkunya tapi matanya nggak sengaja ngelihat Luhan yang juga lagi lihatin dia. Minseok jadi takut sendiri dan salah tingkah. Baekhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri sepertinya bisa menjadi penolongnya.

"Baekhyun, jadi gimana perkembangan hubunganmu sama si chanyeol?" minseok langsung bertanya yang sekiranya dapat membebaskannya dari pandangan aneh Luhan. baekhyun langsung nyerobot duduk didepan minseok ketika mereka akan duduk di dalam kelas –mengabaikan sosok abstrak bernama Luhan di pojok sana- Kyungsoo bahkan hampir nggeblak karena di jorokin baekhyun yang tidak sabaran ingin bercerita dengan minseok. Minseok juga sih, nanya nya nggak lihat-lihat dulu. Kan kasihan kyungsoo nya. Tuh kan matanya udah melotot aja.

"Eh maaf ya kyung, abis kamu ngehalangin sih" ucap baekhyun masa bodo dan cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke minseok lagi. lalu mereka bercerita ngalor ngidul membuat kyungsoo yang juga ingin curhat, nggak jadi dan mau cerita lagi, nggak jadi lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga sisa jam istirahat itu berakhir dengan Nona do yang bete.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pas hari berikutnya, siang hari sepulag sekolah Luhan sengaja mengikuti minseok dari belakang. Dia masih gemas dengan perilaku minseok yang ogah-ogahan di dekati. Kan Luhan jadi sebal sendiri dan akhirnya dia sering uring-uringan sama si sehun. Entah masalah video bokep lah, majalah Mbak kerr lah, bahkan sampai masalah cancut yang ketuker aja bakalan mereka debatin siang malem, ngalahin debat capres. Mamanya saja sampai pusing dan nggak mau nengahin anak-anak ganteng nya kalo lagi berantem. Masih untung nggak sampai bantai membantai sih meski Luhan itu nakal, si sehun juga nakal tapi nggak kayak luhan.

Minseok berhenti sebentar buat nengok kebelakang, dia ngremes tali ranselnya sampai kenceng. Perasaanya nggak enak, sedari tadi dari gerbang sekolah sampai ke taman komplek seperti ada yang ngikutin. Minseok menoleh pelan-pelan dengan pelipis penuh keringet. Asli! Keringetnya sampai merembes ke ketek-keteknya karena saking takutnya. Dia sadar kalau dirinya sexy, pinter, cantik dan kebetulan aja orang tuanya Tajir, jadi dia berpikir mungkin itu segerombolan penculik yang mau nyulik dia. Iya! Pasti itu! hidung minseok sampai kembang kempis memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi ketika kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, rasa takutnya berubah menjadi rasa takut beneran. 'Itu kan Luhan?!' batinnya, dia masih trauma kalau samapi dicium luhan lagi.

Masih mending waktu itu dicium doang. Nah gimana kalo sampai lebih? Diajakin nganu misalnya? Hayoo, ya kan?

Tuh tuh tuh Luhan udah deket aja. Lelaki itu maju setapak demi setapak demi menjangkau minseok yang berdiri mematung.

Setelah sangat dekat dan dapat mencium bau ketek minseok, Luhan ngerutin hidung bangir nya sebentar karena bau nya nggak kalah sama bau cuka bakso nya Pak bagong.

"Hai minseok..." sapa Luhan mencoba ramah. Takut minseok kabur lagi. jadi Luhan menggunakan cara yang baik dan sopan.

"..." minseok masih diam saja. Dia kan masih trauma sama luhan.

"Emm, aku tahu kamu masih marah sama aku soal yang 2 minggu kemarin itu, bener nggak?" tanya Luhan dengan menggaruk ketombe dari kepalanya yang bongkrek.

"..." minseok masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Aku sadar aku sudah keterlaluan, karena udah berlaku yang enggak-enggak sama kamu. Apa kamu mau maafin aku?"

"..." minseok ini kayaknya kebelet eek deh, tuh dia diem aja sampai dahinya berkeringat hebat.

"Kamu nggak mau maafin aku ya? Masa nggak mau sih? Aku tulus loh minta maaf nya" ujar luhan lagi, kapan lagi ya nggak? Dia mau bilang dengan cara halus seperti ini. Luhan hampir putus asa, kelihatan dari wajahnya yang mau nangis. Duh, minseok jadi nggak tega, tapi dia juga masih takut sama luhan. Jadi dia harus gimana nih?

"Lu-luhan.." cicit minseok serak. Meski Luhan sedikit budek tapi dia masih bisa dengar minseok memanggilnya.

"Ya?" respon luhan sumringah. minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya karena grogi dan salah tingkah.

"Celana dalam mu kelihatan!"

what?!

"APA!?" Luhan panik dan segera mengintip resletingnya yang ternyata masih tertutup, tertutup? tertutup? ter-tu-tup? Minseok membohonginya? Sial! Luhan mendongak lagi dan dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Luhan mengerang dan mengusap pipinya yang ditumbuhi bintil-bintil jerawat.

"Hey minseok! Bertemu lagi ku telanjangi kau ya!" ujar Luhan frustasi. Dirinya merasa malu disaat yang bersamaan karena banyak orang yang lewat disekitar taman, apalagi ini komplek padat penduduk.

"Apa lihat-lihat!"

"Gukkk! Gukk! Guk!" anjing tetangga yang lagi di rantai dekat pagar rumah seolah menjawab jika Luhan sama sepertinya.

"Dasar anjing!"

"Guuukk! Gukk! Guuuuk!"

"Diam brengsek!"

"Guuk! Guukkk! Gukkk! Gukkk!"

"Berteriak lagi kutelanjangi kau!"

"Guuuk Gukkk!" luhan seperti orang gila yang meladeni aungan anjing, bahkan orang yang lewat saja bingung ini Yang anjing yang mana XD

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Laki-laki nakal dengan julukan serupa seantero sekolah ini sedang menyusuri lorong menuju kelas Adiknya. Matanya tak berhenti menatap lapar setiap perempuan yang berhasil ia jumpai. Ada yang kakak kelas lah, adik kelas lah bahkan Bu juju penjaga kantin pun dia Godain juga. Luhan. Ya dia itu memang mata keranjang, nggak bisa merem kalo ada yang bohay dikit aja lewat. Minseok bahkan pernah mengutuknya supaya dia bintitan segede bisul, mirip kayak bisul nya baekhyun. Ya karena sifat jeleknya itu yang suka ngeliat yang enggak-enggak, makanya minseok geregetan sendiri kalo ngeliatin luhan yang sukanya tepe-tepe sama lawan jenis di sekolah. Minseok begitu bukan karena cemburu, dia hanya iri dan gondok yang menjadi satu mirip gado-gado Mbak tarni deket rumahnya.

Luhan masih tetap sabar berjalan, meski dia sudah melewati beberapa lorong demi menuju kelas adik kerempengnya itu, Tapi Luhan tetap sabar, ya dia tetap sabar.

Dia ingin bertemu dengan adik satu-satu yang dimilikinya itu. Alasannya Cuma satu sih, nggak begitu penting tapi dia penting-pentingin aja, daripada dikelas dia bakalan ketemu sama geng nya si minseok yang super menjengkelkan itu , dia juga nggak mau disebut Perjaka kesepian karena nggak ada temen dikelas. Orang se-sinting dia mana ada yang mau nemenin.

Kembali ke niat Luhan hari ini, Yaitu meminjam majalah sehun bergambar Mbak kerr yang kebetulan hari ini terbit. Luhan cengar-cengir seperti kudanya spongebob yang giginya gede-gede, kayak Implan gigi, Asli!

Sesampainya di kelas sehun, dia menolehkan kepalanya kebeberapa sudut, sampai mata belekannya menemukan sosok kerempeng berwajah penuh Flek jerawat milik sehun.

"Oey! Sehun!" panggilnya lantang Plus sok manly dengan gaya bersedekap di depan pintu kelas sehun. Luhan menyibakkan poni seperti sedang beriklan shampo KLIR penuh penghayatan, sampai sisa teman-teman sehun yang dominan dihuni cewek-cewek itu berteriak histeris ketika melihat pesona luhan yang seperti ada bunga-bunga blink-blink yang keluar karena saking bersinarnya, si Luhan.

Sehun mendengus mendengar ribut-ribut teman sekelasnya yang heboh, dengan mulut seperti pantat babon ia melongokkan sebentar kepalanya dari kolong meja. Ternyata anak itu sedang membaca majalah mbak kerr sambil sembunyi-sembunyi di bawah meja milik gurunya.

Lalu siapa yang dilihat Luhan tadi jika sehun ada di bawah meja? Luhan mengucek matanya demi menghilangkan beleknya, pandangannya menjadi fatamorgana pasti gara-gara belek. Dia sebal sendiri kenapa dia terlahir penuh belek. Meski matanya indah sih.

Luhan mengerinyit sebentar lalu memicingkan matanya melihat pria Gembrot berwajah Bulat kayak bolongan donat yang duduk mendengarkan earphone. Oh, rupanya itu si Dodit. Anak pindahan dari Indonesia yang kalo ngomong suka medhok kayak singkong rebus yang kelewat matang.

"Ada apa kak? Tumben kethini?" tiba-tiba sehun sudah ada didepannya saja. Luhan sampai kaget karena tadikan dianya sedang memperhatikan si dodit yang lagi ngedengerin musik sambil makan Gethuk lindri.

"Kethini kethini!" ujar luhan sebal menyindir si bungsu sehun yang belum pintar bilang 'S'padahal dia udah bongsor.

Luhan melirik sebentar kearah tangan sehun yang menenteng majalahnya seperti menenteng rapornya.  
>'Kenapa dia bangga sekali?' batin Luhan heran. Sehun masih menatapnya, tapi Luhan malah menatap wajah Mbak kerr disampul majalahnya. Itu kelihatan lebih menarik.<p>

"Kalo nggak ada yang penting, aku mau lanjut lagi nih?!" ancam si kerempeng sehun. Luhan memelototkan matanya tak suka. Sekarang matanya sudah bersih dari belek, ngomong-ngomong.

"Pinjemin majalahnya!" ujar luhan saking pongahnya seperti Bos-bos mafia. Sehun sebal mendengarnya. Dia kan pemilik majalahnya, kenapa jadi luhan yang 'sok pemiliknya?'

Hey! Ingatkan sehun untuk membalas dendam tentang apa yang dilakukan luhan dulu ketika dia minta uang jajan ke kakaknya itu?

dia sampai bonyok, ingatkan?

Sampai di rumah, mamanya bahkan ngomelin dia habis-habisan karena disangka habis tawuran dengan anak STM sebelah sekolahnya. Sehun semakin masam mengingatnya. Dia menatap sinis luhan.

"Nggak mau! Enak thaja!" ujar sehun sok sangar.

"Thaja! Thaja!" Luhan masih menirukan sehun yang dengan unik mengganti huruf S dengan TH. "kau berani ya! Kalo nggak mau minjemin, kubakar semua laminating kelinci-kelincimu itu, kau mau!" ancam Luhan sadis. Sehun hampir nangis, kalo nggak sadar dia masih ada disekolah. Biasanya kalo di rumah dia bakalan ngadu ke mamanya tapi inikan di sekolahan? Duh, sehun harus minta tolong sama siapa?

Masa Pak tarno? Kan nggak mungkin.

"Cepet kesiniin majalahnya, sehun!" luhan memaksa dengan menarik sebagian cover majalah sehun. Sehun ikut-ikutan menariknya nggak mau kalah. Duh, jangan sampai dia kalah, ini kan majalah terbaru yang dia beli dari uang jajannya yang dia tabung seminggu penuh.

"Jangan kak! Nanti Thobek!" histeris si kecil sehun. Dia bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan melawan! Atau ku gunduli kau ya!" gertak Luhan penuh emosi menarik-narik majalah sehun, sampai adiknya itu ikut-ikutan ketarik kesana-kemari karena nggak punya daya.

"Lepathin kak!" sehun masih nggak mau kalah.

"Sehun! Beriin nggak!" kedua lelaki itu masih sibuk ngrebutin majalah mbak kerr sampe sampulnya mletot-mletot.

"Nanti majalahnya Kuthut kak! Jangan! Aaaaaaa!" sehun berteriak nyaring kayak perawan mau di gagahin pacarnya.

"Luhan!" tiba-tiba aksi rebutan majalah itu terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang yang memanggil si Kakak. Luhan mengerinyit sebentar lalu memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat itu tidak salah.

'Minseok?' luhan terheran-heran. Kan akhir-akhir ini si minseok sering ngejauhin dia, untuk apa gadis itu memanggilnya? Mengacaukan suasana saja. Tuh kan si sehun langsung masukin majalahnya ke jas sekolahnya, nyari aman. Awas saja minseok, dia jadi gagal memalak majalah sehun karena si cebol itu.

"Eh kak mintheok!" itu si sehun, dia masih Dia senang karena minseok memanggil luhan, jadi majalahnya selamat deh. Sehun bersumpah akan mentraktir minseok makan di rumahnya (?) kapan-kapan.

"Hai Sehun" minseok membalas sapaan sehun dengan senyuman yang manis. Sehun jadi dagdigdug, 'Senyum nya kak Minteok manis kaya permen Yuppy yang ada bintik-bintik gulanya' batin sehun dengan pipi merona. Luhan melihat sehun dengan pandangan ingin menghajar wajah adiknya. Ingatkan luhan ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

"Ada apa?" Luhan berujar datar dan sok nggak peduli walau dalam hatinya senang melihat minseok yang mau nyapa dia duluan. Walaupun kepaksa banget kelihatannya.

"Mmmm... aku Cuma mau ngasih tahu, kalau kamu dipanggil pak kim ke ruangannya" cicit minseok gugup sambil menggulung-gulung ujung rok nya dengan gemas.

"Ya, entar aku kesana" ucap luhan santai seperti nggak terlalu menganggap minseok itu penting. Minseok menunduk lalu berujar lirih.

"Cepatlah, pak kim menunggumu" Luhan membuang nafasnya kesal.

"Hmm" luhan langsung berjalan melewati minseok setelah berdehem pelan.

"Thabar ya kak Mintheok, kak Luhan kan memang begitu orangnya. Jangan diambil hati, yang thabar ya kak" si sehun sok nasehatin, nggak ngaca dulu padahal tadi dia juga hampir nangis karena ulah kakaknya. Minseok hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan sehun balik lagi ke kelasnya.

Minseok melihat punggung luhan yang tak lagi terlihat hangat seperti dulu. Apa luhan marah padanya? gara-gara minseok berbohong sempaknya kelihatan itu ya?

Itukan hanya alibi dan tidak betulan. Masa luhan marah sih? Minseok malah uring-uringan sendiri dengan pikirannya. Sampai sebuah telapak tangan besar menepuk pundaknya.

"Minseok!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"IYA?!" jawab minseok reflek saking kagetnya. Dia menoleh ke sisi kanan dan menemukan ada jongin disana. 'Si OB ini mau apa? Mengagetkan saja!'minseok sebal sendiri mengetahui bahwa dia sendirian disana bersama si OB sekolahan.

"Kamu temen dekatnya do kyungsoo kan?" jongin bertanya se-sopan mungkin, meski matanya berkedip-kedip genit. Minseok bergidik samar, lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus!" jongin sumringah "Tolong berikan ini padanya, ya?!" pinta jongin, tangannya masih menyodorkan seamplop surat berwarna pink kearah minseok.

"Ini apa?" tanya minseok penasaran. Dari warnanya sih minseok dapat menyimpulkan kalau surat ini bukan surat biasa, apalagi surat tagihan bank No way! Bukan. Bukan itu!

"Ini surat cinta untuk kyungsoo. Di dalamnya juga ada permen kiss warna-warni yang akan mendukung suasana kyungsoo ketika membacanya. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa memintanya kepada kyungsoo, tapi kalau kyungsoo mengijinkan loh" jongin terkekeh geli, lucu dengan apa yang baru saja dia omongkan. Sementara minseok hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh serta jijik yang menggumpal menjadi satu. Minseok segera meraih surat cinta jongin untuk kyungsoo.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan"

"Terima kasih ya, dan jangan lupa sampaikan padanya untuk cepat membalasnya setelah membaca" minseok seperti jongosnya jongin yang maunya disuruh-suruh. Minseok mengangguk dan tak lama jongin pergi dengan memutar-mutar kain lapnya penuh semangat.

"Dih, diterima saja belum. Kenapa dia sesenang itu?" minseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak chanyeol!" Itu si baekhyun. Dia memanggil chanyeol sekonyong-konyongnya ditambahi embel-embel 'kak' padahal dia yang lebih tua dari chanyeol. Baekhyun setengah berlari sambil membawa kotak bento berwarna pink miliknya ketika melihat chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya.

Perempuan semok itu sengaja datang bahkan meninggalkan kelasnya sebelum dia benar-benar ditinggal chanyeol yang akan ber-olahraga dilapangan. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar tanpa minat. Perasaannya bahkan sudah tidak enak sejak semalam. Ternyata ini yang memebuatnya kurang tidur karena terus-terusan memikirkan pikiran yang mengganjal dihatinya. Karena Si centil baekhyun heh?

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan baekhyun yang terlihat gugup sekarang. Wanita kecil itu menyodorkan bentonya kepada chanyeol tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol mengerinyit bingung.

"Ini untuk kak chanyeol, aku yang membuatnya loh" Kata baekhyun malu-malu. Sebenarnya bukan dia sih, tapi nggak bisa dibilang begitu juga, intinya dia buatnya bareng-bareng dibantuin sama si kyungsoo si mata lebar.

"Kau tidak lihat aku mau olahraga?" chanyeol berkata dingin seperti biasa, lebih tepatnya sindiran, dia bahkan masih enggan menyentuh bento nya baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kata-kata kalau sudah di beginikan oleh chanyeol. Dia mendongak demi melihat wajah tampan, lelaki yang sangat ia sukai.

"Iya aku tahu kok, Maka dari itu aku sengaja membuatkan kakak makan siang, atau kalau kakak mau. Kakak bisa memakannya sebelum berolahraga, agar mendapat energi!" celoteh baekhyun girang dan semangat.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membawakan sebotol air, dan bukannya makanan. Maaf, aku bukannya mau mengecewakanmu tapi aku tidak biasa menerima makanan dari gadis manapun" ucap chanyeol tak berperasaan, lalu dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia meninggalkan baekhyun yang merasa kecewa setengah mati dengan sudut matanya yang menggenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Psst! Pssst! Kyungsoo!" kyungsoo menengok ke pojok kelas dengan dahi berkerut. Sedari tadi seperti ada yang memanggilnya tapi siapa? Minseok ikut-ikutan menoleh, kebetulan kyungsoo duduk dibelakangnya dan disisi kanan kyungsoo ada baekhyun yang lagi murung, karena kotak bekalnya ditolak kakak chanyeol yang tersayang.

"Ada apa kyung?" tanya minseok juga penasaran. Kyungsoo membalikkan lagi padangannya ke depan.

"Nggak tahu, orang iseng kali" ucap kyungsoo masa bodo lalu bergegas mencatat kembali materi yang di tuliskan sekretaris kelas didepan. Minseok masih menatap wajah temannya satu persatu, dia juga penasaran soalnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan seperti kyungsoo, dia melanjutkan lagi tulisannya.

Minseok mendengar suara bisikan memanggil kyugsoo lagi tapi minseok benar-benar tidak bisa mengenali suara siapa itu karena setengah berbisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, si Luhan tetap berusaha membuat kyungsoo mau melihat kearahnya. Dia bersiap akan menggulung sobekan kertas ber-motif Flappy Bird miliknya dan berniat melemparnya kearah kyungsoo.

Dia membentuk sobekan kertas itu seperti ingin melempar bola bowling, asli! Itu gede, kalau dilihat sih kayak permen karetnya patrick yang menggunung. Dia ingin mengajak kyungsoo bicara atau ingin mencelakai gadis itu sih? Ekstrim banget.

TUK!

"Aduh!" kyungsoo mengaduh setelah kepalanya terasa seperti ditimpukin kerikil tajam. Dia mendesis panjang sambil memelotot hebat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sampai matanya yang bulat menangkap cengiran super lebar dari Luhan di pojok kelas. Kyungsoo semakin melotot kayak ratu ular saat melihatnya. Luhan memerintahkan kyungsoo untuk membuka sobekan kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan yang ada disana. Kepalanya migrain melihat tulisan Luhan yang acakadul.

'_Sepulang sekolah, kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah' _kyungsoo membacanya dengan alis bersatu. Dia menoleh ke Luhan lagi, lelaki itu malah memainkan alisnya genit, kyungsoo mendesis pelan lalu kembali duduk dengan benar membiarkan Luhan yang bertingkah menyebalkan dipojok sana, sembari kembali melanjutkan menulisnya.

Ditengah-tengah menulis kyungsoo sempat penasaran dengan apa yang diinginkan luhan mengajaknya bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

'Jangan-jangan dia mau nembak aku?' batin kyungsoo ke-GR-an. Dia sempat salah tingkah tapi dikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang sekolah, baekhyun masih saja murung. Biasanya dia bakalan nyusulin chanyeol di kelasnya yang letaknya ada di lantai 4. Meski baekhyun sering mengeluh capek, dia yang harus naik dari lantai 2 ke lantai 4 untuk sekedar menemui atau pulang barengan sama chanyeol, tapi tak sekalipun baekhyun sampai down seperti saat ini.

"Baek, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya minseok yang sama-sama lagi nungguin dijemput mama nya di deket pos satpam.

"Nggak apa-apa minseok, aku Cuma terlalu capek karena harus nulis terus." Katanya berbohong. Minseok memandangi wajah baekhyun sebentar, lalu dia mengedikkan bahunya. Biasanya ia akan membiarkan baekhyun berpikir dulu dan menunggu sampai gadis itu mau cerita tentang masalahnya.

Minseok melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok tinggi menjulang di deket gerbang.

"Baek?" panggil minseok. Baekhyun mendongak dengan malas.

"Hmm?" dehemnya pelan.

"Itu chanyeol kan? Sama kak jessica? Mereka berdua pacaran ya? Kok gandengan?" seketika baekhyun merasakan hatinya seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan bilah bambu yang rasanya super menyakitkan. Mereka berdua memperhatikan sosok dingin chanyeol berubah menjadi lelaki yang suka tertawa disebelah jessica, bahkan tautan tangan mereka terlihat mesra jika dibilang hanya gandengan untuk teman. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa di hianati. Dia meremas tas nya sampai buku kukunya memutih. Dia kecewa, cemburu dan marah disaat yang bersamaan. Gadis itu menghapus kasar air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar. Lewat ekor matanya ia sempat melihat chanyeol yang tak sengaja melihatnya ketika menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun tidak peduli, dan tetap bergeming. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Bahkan sudah tidak ada sisa-sisa kasih sayang lagi untuk chanyeol.

Dia bertekad tidak akan mau lagi mengemis cinta pada chanyeol setelah ini. dia kadung kecewa dan patah hati. Minseok memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan prihatin lalu menenangkan gadis itu sampai baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki daripada berada disana menyaksikan 'kejahatan' yang dilakukan oleh chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah ditinggal oleh baekhyun, minseok masih duduk menunggu jemputan mamanya. Dia menguap beberapa kali, sungguh! Pelajaran Bu yoona membuatnya mengantuk. Begini-nih kalo yang ngajar itu guru centil, bukannya menerangkan materi justru bu guru itu asik chatting-an sama Pak siwon –si Guru Pramuka-. Hasilnya, semua murid yang kena imbasnya, selama sejam-penuh dia dan teman-temannya harus mencatat semua materi yang diberikan bu Yoona.

Mata minseok sayu-sayu hampir tertutup tapi dia melek-melekin lagi. dia nggak mau ketiduran disini, salah-salah malah dia diangkut penculik kayak di film SAW, kan serem. Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeri.

"Hey Luhan!" minseok mendongak ketika mendengar suara yang familiar di pendengarannya.

'Inikan suara kyungsoo? Dia memanggil luhan?' minseok berkedip dua kali, saat memastikan penglihatannya tak lagi salah. Di gerbang sana, tepat di sebelahnya chanyeol sama si jessica yang lagi pegangan tangan, kayak nenek-nenek yang mau di seberangin, ada Luhan yang lagi makan tahu gejrot sambil tersenyum kearah kyungsoo.

'Kayaknya, mereka sengaja buat bertemu deh' batin minseok. Dia jadi kepo sendiri. Minseok merasa di tusuk dari belakang, dia kira si kyungsoo udah jadian sama Luhan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal kyungsoo? Oh iya! Minseok lupa ngasihin suratnya jongin ke kyungsoo. Minseok menepuk jidatnya yang mengkilap karena berminyak. Dia mendesis pelan.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa sih?" erangnya, dia menggaruk bentar kepalanya lalu mengambil surat Mas jongin dari dalam tas Dora miliknya. Dia mutusin buat mendekat kearah Luhan dan kyungsoo yang sama-sama duduk di trotoar, buat ngasih suratnya ke kyungsoo. Itung-itung buat nungguin mama-nya juga sih, lagian mamanya kemana sih? Kok lama banget, kalo nggak niat jemput yaa jangan PHP dong! Ya nggak? Minseok jadi ngedumel sendiri saking kesalnya, perutnya sudah berkukuruyuk minta diisi nih apalagi tadi mamanya bilang mau bikinin Nughet. Duh! Bisa-bisa minseok ngiler disini. Tidak! Jangan! Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu! malu kan dilihatin orang, apalagi ada Luhan.

Minseok mendekat dengan terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat serius menceritakan sesuatu kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo duduk membelakanginya jadi dia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah kyungsoo.

"... kupikir kau berpacaran dengannya, tapi setelah kulihat mereka ternyata-... Eh! eh! Eh! Ada orangnya!" Luhan menghentikan oborolannya yang kelihatannya masih belum selesai. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak kyungsoo sambil mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjuk seseorang, itu si Minseok. Minseok mengerinyit bingung melihat ekspresi Luhan kayak maling Kutang yang kepergok nyolong Beha , Ia mencium ada gelagat aneh yang dilakukan Luhan kepada temannya itu, apalagi setelah melihat wajah kyungsoo yang merah padam seperti mau kentut tapi ditahan-tahan sampai jadi batu didalem.

"Kyung" sapa minseok dengan wajah ramah. Meski ia tadi sempat berpikiran kalau kyungsoo menusuknya dari belakang tapi toh dia itu orangnya nggak bisa marah apalagi sama si kyungsoo yang notabene nya sudah jadi teman sejak orok. Saking akrabnya mereka bisa barengan kebelet eek nya. Group think banget kan sodara?

Tanpa diduga si kyungsoo malah ngejorokin minseok sampai-sampai gadis gembul itu hampir ngejengklang ke belakang. Minseok melotot karena terkejut, lalu detik berikutnya dapat dia rasakan kalau kyungsoo memegang kerahnya. Mirip preman yang mau minta jatah harian ke Embok2 yang jualan Tempe Bongkrek.

"Ky-kyung" lirih minseok gugup sekaligus waspada.

"Kau! Ternyata kau orang yang jahat minseok! Aku menyesal mengenalmu! Dasar penghianat!"

BUGH!

Minseok terjatuh setelah didorong oleh kyungsoo yang orangnya langsung lari dengan air mata yang jatuh kesana-sini. Minseok masih shock dan menocba mencerna serta mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat ke sahabatnya itu. belum juga dirinya bisa mengerti keadaan. Tiba-tiba Luhan sudah berjongkok disebelahnya dengan senyum remeh.

"Minseok, aku benar-benrar tak mengira kalau kau akan menghianati sahabatmu sendiri" ujar lelaki itu tampak sekali sedang mengejeknya. Minseok masih tak tahu apa yang luhan maksud.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengeluarkan handphone dengan leather case 'Dudung Indosiar' miliknya lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat minseok terkejut.

Itu foto dirinya dengan jongin yang jika dilihat dari angle yang luhan pakai saat memotretnya, terlihat jika minseok menerima surat dari jongin.

"Apa ini?! kau sengaja menguntitku ya!" semprot minseok dengan napas pendek-pendek khas orang emosi. Jangan sampai dia Loss control luhan, entar Lo bisa dikunyah.

"ow ow slow maaaan~~~" ujar Luhan santai, minseok tidak mempunyai kesabaran tinggi untuk tidak menendang muka itu dengan sepatu ber-sol tinggi miliknya. "Kau pikir kau itu siapa sampai aku harus menguntitmu hah?! Ge-Er sekali, asal kau tahu ya! awalnya aku hanya mau kembali ke kelas sehun setelah kau menyuruhku ke ruangan pak kim tapi... Oh My God! _Banana strawberry cherry berry swear _Minseok! nyatanya yang kulihat justru aksi penghianatanmu kepada temanmu sendiri, untung saat itu aku berniat kembali ke kelas sehun, dan berhasil memergokimu bertukar surat dengan pak Jongin, coba kalau tidak, pasti kyungsoo akan terus kau kelabuhi kan?!"

Minseok sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari orang –yang sialnya- masih dia sukai sejak dulu dan kenyataannya rasa benci yang ia punya kepada luhan tak menyusutkan rasa sukanya kepada Pria kurus itu.

"Aku membencimu LUHAN!" Geram minseok yang tersulut emosi, lalu dengan kekuatan penuh dia menendang selangkangan Luhan sampai sol sepatu miliknya berbunyi 'DUG' yang sangat nyaring di selatan tubuh Luhan, sepertinya wanita itu menikmati moment-moment balas dendamnya meski ia tidak yakin benda didalam sana masih berbentuk atau tidak, tapi toh ini juga untuk membuat Luhan jera agar tak mengurusi urusan orang lain lagi, apalagi sampai menabur fitnah di tukang bubur(?).

Kembali ke Luhan... Lihat reaksi Luhan. Lelaki itu nampak sangat menikmati –oh Bukan!- dia sangat kesakitan sampai meloncat-loncat girang –Oh Bukan lagi- dia meloncat sambil memegangi benda pusaka miliknya dengan wajah merah padam menahan sakit,ngilu dan Ngiiing disaat yang bersamaan. Dia pastikan benda mungil itu pasti sudah bengkok kesana-kemari. Ugh, dia harus segera ke ketok magic segera setelah ini. Ini darurat!

"Breng-! Argghh!- Breng-sek!" hujatnya dengan nada tersengal.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya lelaki Brengsek!" umpat minseok sekali lagi, lalu dengan langkah tak tahu dosa ia meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah mengipasi bagian Anunya yang di anuin minseok.

Ini sudah 2 hari sejak kyungoo mendiamkan minseok, sampai-sampai gadis bermata mirip Rock Lee itu mengungsi ke bangku sebelah, dan sebelahnya lagi lalu kebelakangnya yang sebelahnya yang tadi. Intinya gadis itu tidak mau duduk di belakang minseok, bukan karena dia kapok setiap hari selalu dikasih kiriman Cuma-Cuma dari minseok berupa Bom molotov darinya –maksudnya Kentutnya minseok- yang baunya mirip-mirip sama Beraknya badak. Tapi gadis itu masih marah kepada minseok yang dia kira menikungnya dalam mendapatkan jongin. Kyungoo masih tidak percaya, dia pikir dia saja yang menyukai jongin karena dirinya mengira bahwa jongin itu lelaki yang tidak pantas mendapat cinta dari banyak gadis, Iya! Kyungsoo berpikir kalau jongin hanya beruntung saja masih ada yang mau sama dia.

Kyungoo mainin jam tangan Homiped miliknya dengan memencet berkali-kali tombol lampu kerlap-kerlip itu. dia sampai bosan sendiri, dan matanya yang bulet gede plus lebar itu melihat minseok yang sedang menatap sedih kearahnya. Kyungoo membuang muka asal jangan mukanya minseok. Nanti dia bisa luluh dan akhirnya baikan lagi sama si minseok. Idih! Jangan sampai!

BRAK!

Semua murid yang sedang bersantai menunggu pelajaran terakhir itu dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris! Kapten basket yang sialnya! Sangat cakep dan keren poin plus nya lagi dia sangat tinggi kayak tiang jemuran mamanya! Kyungsoo mendengus lalu melemparkan pandangan tak sukanya kepada lelaki berwajah mirip burung pemarah itu. jantungnya hampir copot ngomong-ngomong.

"Lu!" itu si Kris. Dia memanggil Luhan yang sedang asik garuk-garuk bokong sebelum Kris datang.

"Hey!" kris membentak Luhan yang malah asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Kris diacuhkan lagi sampai dia kesel sendiri dan mau nangis tapi dia tahan-tahan sebisanya. "Hey! Aku berbicara padamu bodoh! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah?!" marah mas kris lagi yang udah pilek aja karena air matanya nggak sengaja ngalir ke hidungnya yang sialnya lagi! mancung Bro!

Luhan geram dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang tak kalah bodoh darinya, dengan berapi-api ia menggebrak meja.

"Apa sih?! Pergi sana!"

"Sayaaaang~ kau sedang memikirkan apa heum?" dengan tampang sok banci yang dibuat2 atau memang naluri alami, sosok garang maskulin milik kris membuat hati luhan mencelos ingin menendang anu-nya. Mirip punyanya yang waktu itu di anuin sama si minseok yang emang sukanya sama yang anu-an. "Sayaaaang jawab atau aku perkosa nih" kris udah naik turunin alisnya kayak tante-tante jablay. Luhan gemas sendiri sampai mau boker dicelana.

"Aku sedang memikirkan warna sempakmu! Kau puas!" sewot si Luhan penuh kilat kemarahan.

"Oh, ku kira apa. Warna sempakku sama seperti yang biasanya kok. Santai aja jangan dibuat serius gitu ah, jadi malu deh" Ujar kris dengan sekonyong-konyong nya. Bukannya kris yang emosi justru Luhan yang emosi. "Atau sekarang kau malah gantian sedang memikirkan motif apa yang aku pakai?!" tebak Kris, se-CapCipCup nya. Luhan hampir saja menggebuk sampai bonyok muka sangar Kris kalau ia tidak sadar bahwa Poin kesiswaannya hampir Limit jadi sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya. Ia bersumpah akan mencegat kris dan menghabisi nya setelah sepulang sekolah jika pria itu masih saja ngebahas sempaknya. Membayangkan sempaknya kris saja sudah membuatnya Gumoh. Kalau diterus-teruskan dia bisa Gumoh beneran deh. Mending kalo Cuma gumoh kalo disertai mencret yang berkepanjangan kan bahaya.

"Sudahlah!" Luhan mengalah dan memilih tidur beralaskan tas Pokemon miliknya.

"Hey aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu kok!" sewot si kris sok Iyeeh , karena ia merasa di abaikan. Luhan hanya menggeram persis kalo ngeden pas lagi boker.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini!" Luhan langsung bangun lagi dengan matanya yang merah, sebacot-bacotnya kris! Luhan sampai tak bisa menahan amarah lagi nih.

"Santai saja! Kau ini kenapa?! Aku juga tidak akan mengajakmu dinner apalagi kencan kok!" si kris ini mungkin hobinya memancing, memancing amarah -_-

"Kau mempermainkanku! Mau ku gunting kepalamu hah?!" Tuh tuh tuh Luhan udah marah aja. Urat-uratnya udah muncul tanpa diundang. Gede-gede asli! Cocok dibuat baso urat.

"Sa-sabar Luhan, aku kan hanya ingin menyapamu" Kris yang kelabakan langung ngacir ke kelas sebelah, dia ketakutan sampai kecepirit Lho! Makanya dia langsung kabur, mau minta popok ke kelas sebelah kali aja ada yang bawa. Itu kelas anu nya si sehun BTW. Tapi sudahlah! Jangan bahas anu nya sehun, sehun saja tidak suka di anuin apalagi anunya dibahas.

Minseok ini bisa dibilang bukan tipe-tipe cewek yang pantang buat nyerah, buktinya sedari tadi berangkat sekolah, masuk ke kelas sampai pulang dia tetap menempeli kyungsoo kayak layangan yang mau ampatan. Meski dia dominan di cuekin sama si kyungsoo tapi minseok itu paham laur dalemnya kyungsoo masa bodo kalo kyungsoo jadi tambah bad mood karena dirinya, toh se-ngawur-ngawurnya kyungsoo dia nggak akan sampai menyiramkan jus jeruk ke kepalanya atau menyemburnya dengan makanan yang ia kunyah karena minseok tahu kyungsoo tidak mungkin setega itu, makanya dia nggak nyerah sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau Cuma salah paham kyung!" kyungsoo masih asik ngedengerin headsetnya. Kupingnya sudah berdenging mendengar suara cempreng minseok.

"Hey do kyungsoo! Dengarkan aku bodoh!" minseok sangat kesal di abaikan, dia sampai meneriaki kyungsoo hingga menahan bahu kyungsoo dengan gemas. Minseok menyambar headset kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu sempat memaki-makinya, minseok langsung memberikan surat ketangan kyungsoo dengan gerakan khas orang marah.

"Baca itu maka kau akan tahu!" ujar minseok lalu berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan.

Dan setelah membacanya, mulut kyungsoo menganga lebar lantaran Shock dan tak menyangka jika yang dirinya lakukan kepada minseok beberapa hari terakhir justru adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh dan tolol, bisa-bisanya dia mempercayai omongan Si brengsek luhan. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kepalanya sudah berasap. Dia benar-benar marah kepada luhan yang sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang minseok, seharusnya ia yang harus berterima kasih kepada mineok karena mau memberikan surat cinta jongin padanya. Tapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia baru saja mengajak bertempur 'cupid' nya itu. Oh demi apa?! Kyungsoo mau nangis sekarang.

"Mati kau Luhan!" geramnya dengan napas pendek-pendek dan mata yang memerah marah.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Minseok berjalan ogah-ogahan ke rumah sebelah rumahnya, gampangnya dia dalam perjalan ke rumah tetangganya. Pikirnya hari minggu ini dia bakalan bisa bobo-bobo cantik tapi nyatanya enggak. Dia dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk meminjam sesuatu dari rumah tetangganya. Kata ibunya sih, seperangkat alat yang digunakan ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak /ya begitulah/ untuk membuat Kue yang dikukus. Sebenarnya si ibu sudah punya sendiri, tapi katanya itu kurang banyak karena nanti malam akan ada syukuran di rumahnya, jadi harus buat banyak. Yah, mau tak mau meski banyak nggak maunya, minseok mau-mau aja minjem ke tetangga. Asal, dia nggak ketemu sama anaknya tetangga yang super nyebelin tapi tampan itu. Duh, kok tampan.

Minseok mendengus, memikirkan apa jadinya kalau dirinya bener bertemu Luhan.

Ya yang ada disebelah rumahnya itu rumahnya Luhan.

Minseok meringis.

Bisa-bisa cowok kerempeng itu berbuat usil lagi kepadanya. Tapi kan bukan salahnya si Luhan kalau pria itu ada disana, itukan Rumahnya bukan rumah Minseok lagipula.

Minseok hanya bisa merapalkan segala doa yang ia percayai bisa membantunya dari mara bahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nggak ada 4 menit Minseok sampai.

Perlahan minseok menggeser pintu pagar besi ber-cat hitam yang ternyata nggak dikunci atau lupa dikunci atau apalah... intinya minseok udah masuk di teras rumah Luhan sekarang.

Sempet Nggak yakin atau mau nekad aja, Minseok maju mundur didepan rumah Luhan. Jadi kayak gerakan senam gitu, tapi nggak nyampe kayak maju-mundir cantik.

KLEK...

Minseok buru-buru mendongak dan menemukan Mamanya Luhan lagi megangin kain lap ditangan kanannya dan memakai sarung tangan plastik buat bersih-bersih. Dirambutnya juga diiket kain mirip slayer gitu dan masker nutupin hidung sama mulutnya.. pokoknya gitulah.

_Duh, ini kebetulan mamanya yang keluar duluan, asik._ Pikir minseok.

Dia nyengir lebar kearah mama Luhan.

Mamanya Luhan ikut tersenyum meski sebelumnya juga kaget, dipikirnya tadi siapa, ternyata pacar anaknya. Begitu pikir si Mama. Belum sempat dia mendengar maksud tujuan Minseok, Si mama malah manggil anak sulungnya dengan teriakan lantang. Dipastikan lah kalau Ibunya minseok yang lagi masak di dapur juga denger.

"Luhan! Dicari pacarmu nih!" Minseok buru-buru melotot dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tangannya udah dada-dada di depan dada (?) maksudnya mau bilang 'Bukan. Bukan gitu' tapi suaranya nggak mau keluar juga, sampai akhirnya si Luhan dateng make pakaian wearpack, kayak anak STM yang lagi bongkar Oli.

"Apa sih ma?" Tanya si Luhan dengan suara serak sexy yang menggelegar di gendang telinga nya. Seketika Minseok lemas, kakinya gemetar, tadikan dia niatnya jangan sampe ketemu Luhan, eh malah... duh... pulang aja deh kalo kayak gini... tapi kan udah terlanjur basah juga? jadi sekalian nyebur aja deh, biar nggak nanggung. Malu juga kalo kabur begitu aja, kan udah ada yang lihat dia disini. Kalau mau kabur seharusnya dari tadi.

Luhan malah sibuk sama mamanya yang masih senyum-senyum menunjuk keberadaan Minseok dan ...

BLUSH...

Pipinya Minseok udah kayak Bolu kukus warna Pink, Pas Luhan ikutan ngelihat dia yang berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

Luhan mengerinyit meneliti Minseok dari tengah-keatas-kebawah-ketengah lagi-dan keatas lagi-dan terakhir di wajah Minseok... Dan yah, disitu aja nggak kemana-mana lagi.

"Dia bukan pacarku ma!" elak si Luhan kesal. Minseok masih diam.

Jadi minseok kayak di totok gitu, nggak gerak nggak ngomong dan pastinya juga nggak kentut /Malu dong ada camer, masa mau kentut Brat-Brut-Brat-Brut/.

Mamanya Luhan bergedik acuh tak acuh dan beralih mendekati minseok yang masih diem kayak lagi baris PBB.

"Minseok, kamu kesini mau bertemu pacarmu kan? Tuh, Luhan udah tante paggilin. Sana ketemuan dulu gih." Kata Si mama seenak goyangannya –asek-.

"Mama! Dia itu bukan pacarku dih! Dibilangin juga." Bentak Luhan mirip malin kundang yang kesel.

"Kak Luhan jangan kathar thama Mama!" Lah, tiba-tiba si sehun dateng make daster mamanya.

_Ada apa dengan keluarga ini?_

_Apa mereka pikir ini Helloween?_

Jadi tadi sehun ngeliat acara di Tv dan maksa mamanya buat dipinjemin Daster, biar mirip Kostum Monster.

Seketika Minseok pusing bercamput mual. Tapi dia nggak hamil. /Belum/.

Luhan nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain dia kok. Jadi apa kita berharap Luhan ngehamilin dia? Nggak tahu.

Minseok mau pingsan sekarang, baunya si sehun setelah mendekat malah kayak Teri gosong dicampur meses.

Duh, meses.

"Eh ada Kak Mintheok." Pekik sehun senang ceria. Niruin Co-host acara anak-anak yang tadi dia tonton sama Mamanya.

Minseok senyum kikuk, ke Mama Luhan-sehun, trus ke Sehunnya sendiri.

Tadikan pikirnya Minseok bakalan ketemu mamanya Luhan aja, trus Minjem alatnya trus pulang deh. Tapi ini kenapa pada keluar semua penghuninya?

"H-hai S-sehun." Balas minseok masih ragu, itu sehun apa bukan. Dari suaranya sih mirip sehun, kan dia cadel. Tapi dandanannya kok cantik banget mirip _Dijah yellow_, ya wanita tercantik di Indonesia itu Lho yang anti dangdut benci Agnez mo, ayu tingting sama Raisa. Nah si sehun mirip dia sekarang, apa mungkin sehun itu sebenarnya _Dijah yellow? _Asli! Cantik banget! Dapet tutorial make-up dari dia kali?

Minseok membatin sampai keluar keringet.

Luhan ikut-ikutan datang mendekat. Kayak angin seger yang mengharumkan ruangan. Wanginya Luhan kayak Molto.

_Duh sumpah wangi banget nih cowok. _Batin Minseok.

"Hey cewek bantet mau apa kau ke rumahku?!" tanya si Luhan masih kasar aja, dia melupakan fakta jika dia adalah Biang keladi permusuhan Kyungsoo sama Minseok kemarin. Luhan gantian memasang wajah bengis Sampai kena sikutan dari mamanya trus sama dari sehun juga. Salah sendiri dateng-dateng langsung nyerobot ketengah.

"Luhan! Jangan Kasar sama Pacar sendiri." Kata si Mama masih ngeyel kalau minseok itu pacarnya Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya. Nggak ngerti sama mamanya, ya udahalah biarin aja. Dia udah pasrah, terserah mamanya mau nganggep Minseok sebagai apa, tapi intinya itu semua fitnah kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun senang melihat Minseok di hari minggu ini, jadi adem deh minggu nya. Dia jadi gemes sendiri –pengen gigit-.

"Kak Mintheok, mathuk yuk, dithini panath." Sehun langsung narik tangan minseok, tanpa menunggu mama dan kakaknya buka suara lagi. Setelah anak bungsunya kabur membawa pacar anak pertamanya, mama Luhan sedikit histeris dan memukul lengan Luhan sekali tapi kenceng.

PLAK..

"Aduh!"

"Pacarmu diambil adikmu kenapa diam saja! Cepat kejar!" Luhan malah mendengus.

Apasih masalahnya?

Sehun hanya membawa Minseok masuk ke rumah. Dan Bomat lah mereka mau ngapain.. dia bukan pacarnya lagipula.

"Hey cepat sana! Nanti adikmu berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada pacarmu, nak." Luhan memasang kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya. Dan bernafas sedikit kesal, masih aja dituduh macarin minseok.

Apa masalahnya? Yang penting nggak dituduh ngehamilin kan?

"Huft... Mama~ terserah sehun mau berbuat apa. Toh dia belum Akhil Baligh untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak." Kata si Luhan nggak peduli sama ekspresi mamanya, sebelum masuk ke rumah lagi meninggalkan mamanya yang masih termenung di depan rumah.

Ya biarkan mamanya disana.

Luhan dan sehun nggak peduli.

Mereka memang anak Durhaka.

Udah dikutuk jadi batu tapi malah jadi orang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok disuruh duduk atau mungkin tepatnya di paksa duduk sama Mama nya Luhan. Dan urusan yang dikiranya meminjam barang itu cepat kelar justru berbuntut panjang.

Setelah mengusir sehun dan menguncinya di dalam kamar dengan sekuat tenaga, Mama Luhan sengaja meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok untuk duduk bersebelahan di Sofa Ruang tamu, sementara Mama Luhan pura-pura nggak akan dengar apapun yang akan kedua anak itu bicarakan. Padahal semuanya udah dihafal sama Luhan.

Kini cowok itu udah berganti pakaian yang ternyata dibalik wearpack nya udah ada sepasang pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Tentu saja.

Apa yang kau harapkan?!

Apa kau berharap Luhan bugil didepan minseok?!

"Ehem..." mama Luhan berdehem sambil membawa nampan berisi Minuman. Dan menaruhnya pelan-pelan berharap bisa nguping sedikit omongan pacar anaknya sama anaknya. Tapi seolah rencananya mudah terbaca dan udah tertempel di jidatnya, Luhan sama Minseok masih diem-dieman kayak pengantin baru yang sama-sama malu ngadepin malam pertama. "Ngobrol dong." Suruh Mama Luhan justru gemas sendiri.

Luhan melotot kearah mamanya yang malah duduk dihadapan mereka, seperti juri tanding ping-pong. Menoleh ke minseok-Luhan, Luhan-Minseok dan berulang-ulang.

"Mama Please deh, aku mau ke kamar aja."

"Nggak boleh!" Mama Luhan bergerak cepat dan menahan pergerakan Luhan. Seketika Luhan yang hampir berdiri dari duduknya terpaksa duduk lagi dengan kesal.

Oh iya? Gimana kabar Minseok?

Apa orang itu sudah mau angkat bicara?

Mama Luhan memperhatikan sepasang remaja dihadapannya.

Tampan dan cantik.

Dia terobsesi untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan Minseok.

"Minseok, apa tidak apa-apa kalau tante tinggal kalian berdua disini?" minseok berjengit dan spontan berkata.

"Tidak!" luhan memandang Minseok aneh.

"Loh kok gitu? Apa kamu nggak risih kalau tante nguping kamu mesra-mesraan sama Luhan?"

"Tante bukan begitu, aku juga bukan pacarnya Luhan-..."

"Nah, ini maksudku." Tiba-tiba Luhan memotong ucapan Minseok dan tersenyum puas kearah mamanya. Dia membiarkan minseok berbicara lagi setelah memasang kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, pongah banget mukanya.

"Aku kesini karena disuruh Mama untuk meminjam alat pengukus Kue, ke tante." Luhan terbahak dan memandang wajah mamanya yang lesuh.

"Nah Nyonya, silakan selesaikan masalah kalian dan aku akan segera enyah dari sini. Sekian. Bye-bye." Pamit Luhan nggak sopan sama mamanya.

Mamanya melihat Minseok lagi dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa yang sangat dalam.

"Jadi kamu nggak pacaran sama Luhan?" minseok menggeleng. "Halaaaah pacaran aja deh yaaa...Yayaya?" Mama Luhan sampai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan minseok, seperti sedang memaksanya. Minseok meringis. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi dia diam saja sampai Mama Luhan berhenti merengek kepadanya.

"Maaf Tante, ... Mmmm... Tante, Kalau tante tidak punya alatnya, lebih baik aku segera Pulang saja."

"Tante punya, sebentar tante ambilkan."

Dan seketika perasaan Minseok lega sudah.

Setelah ini, dia nggak akan mau kalo disuruh-suruh kemari lagi.

Masalah pengembalian alatnya, biar bibi dirumahnya saja yang melakukannya.

Dia jadi takut sama mamanya Luhan.

Sedikit aneh, dan Minseok risih.

Yah, begitulah setelah mendapat alatnya, minseok langsung pamit pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
